This invention relates to arrowheads that have opening blades, and more particularly to non-consumable blade retention for retaining a pivotal blade of a blade-opening arrowhead in the retracted position by methods that are not dependent upon the use of an element or elements in addition to that individual cutting blade, its hinge pin and its blade slot, so that when the arrowhead penetrates an object the blade freely rotates to an open position.